Legion of the Green
by KentaMasters
Summary: Multi-crossover, alt Arcade Ending for Poison Ivy After Ivy's defeat of Brainiac, she travels the multiverse in search of a team to better enforce her will upon humanity. United to fight for The Green's domination over mankind, they will help her achieve her deepest ambition. Can their union survive against the heroes & villains of the DC Universe?
1. Chapter 1: The General

Poison Ivy could hardly comprehend the significance of what she had accomplished. The most powerful being in the entire universe, helpless and defeated at her feet. The way he hyperventilated, struggling for air, his face the tormented visage of one who had felt fear for the first time...It excited her. She could hardly contain her pride, her sense of complete and total victory. Never send a machine up against the Chosen Warrior of the Green. Now, the question remained...What should she do?

Collect all the human cities of Earth, perhaps? It would certainly solve her deforestation and environmental ravaging problem. She quickly discarded the idea, however. Ivy was ruthless, but she was no monster. Even The Green had the capacity for mercy. Besides, all that would end up doing would be pushing the so-called "heroes" of Earth even farther to stop her. Holding a regime all on one's own was a fool's errand.

That's when it hit her. Why destroy when there was so much opportunity to create? Any mindless thug can take. It takes a Goddess to create. To control...To rule. And even a Goddess could use some angels to help solidify her reign. She would assemble the most worthy team from around the multiverse. When she returned to her own Earth, establishing her ultimate rule, no one would pose even a remote challenge to the fury of the Green.

Ivy looked back at Braniac with a fire in her eyes. A passion for power, an anticipation for what was to come. She grabbed him by his chest armor and kissed him, hard and violently. The emotion surging through her body was practically uncontainable. The mechanical menace felt his vision blur and fuzz up, quickly morphing into a cacophony of neon colors and lights. All he could feel was...Tingles. He looked at his new mistress in her enchanting, round, green eyes. "Now," she told him. "Tell me where to find my soldiers. Search your memory bank for every multiverse, every galaxy, every planet. Bring me the broken yet strong, the damaged yet dangerous. Show me where to find my disciples."

The air hung otherwise still as Braniac's ship as it hovered above Grievous' private landing platform. There were no Clone Troopers to be seen here, no Utupauns in sight. Ivy took a moment to take in the atmosphere of her surroundings. The distant, but frequent, noises of wildlife comforted her. This place at least had more respect for the Green than Earth did. She sashayed her way over to the shattered, burnt out corpse of the once-feared Kaleesh warlord and Separatist commander. How rude it was to not even move the corpse? It was like the citizens of Utupau had forgotten all about who and what Grievous was the moment Obi Wan had killed him.. Ivy put her hand to her chin, smiling confidently.

"Hmm…" she thought, brushing her delicate, pale foot against the General's mask. "You've certainly seen better days. But nothing the Green's Chosen Warrior can't fix. Though all that metal's gonna have to go."

She pulled her telecommunicator and lifted it to her mouth. "Brainiac, would you be a dear and beam me and our General back to your ship?"

"Whatever you say, Mistress", a monotone voice droned back.

"KENOBI!"

Grievous had not been awake a fraction of a second before the urge to finish his battle with the Jedi master and rival general overtook him. However, as eager as his mind was, he found that his body wouldn't comply. He surveyed his surroundings to find that he was floating in some kind of green tank, vines stabbing through his decaying armor. His legs and arms were gone and a kind of bark had been growing all around him. Outside of his prison appeared to be a Greenhouse of some kind. All manner of exotic, beautiful plants surrounded his container. Large, small, carnivorous...Some even appeared to be sentient in their behavior and reactions to the environment around them. Grievous had boarded numerous Republic ships and assaulted numerous Republic settlements, but none of them were anything like this. Nor were any Separatist ships or settlements he had encountered. Perhaps this was the private stronghold of some Jedi? The insult!

A beautiful, pale woman draped in all manner of colors entered the room from an automatic door ahead of him. Her hair was a deep red, her pale skin almost greenish in tone and her body covered in a plant-like biosuit. On her head rested a crown of flower petals and thorns.

"Good morning, General." she cooed.

"I DEMAND to know who you are and what you've done with me!" Grievous exploded. "Perhaps, then, I will grant you a quick and painless death! More than you Jedi scum deserve!"

The mysterious, red haired woman laughed as she walked up to Grievous' tank running her finger down the glass as she looked at Grievous with a sinister smile. Her monster was everything she had hoped him to be. "My dear General, do I look like a Jedi to you?"

Grievous didn't quite know how to respond. If the Jedi hadn't taken him hostage, who could this woman be? She certainly possessed some great level of ambition keeping a warrior as dangerous as him alive on her ship. "One of Dooku's old Acolytes, then?" Grievous asked.

She shook her head. "I'm neither aligned with the Separatists nor the Republic," she explained. "I come millions of lightyears away from this galaxy. I go by Poison Ivy and I want you to work for me."

"Work for you?!" Grievous laughed. "I work for no one but the ambitions of Lord Sidious and Count Dooku, may he rest in peace. I'd gladly give..."

"Your life for him?" Ivy questioned, raising an eyebrow in an all too knowing manner. "You already did, sweetie. If I hadn't come alone, you'd still be a pile of burnt guts and scrap metal. As was your masters' original intent."

Grievous' heart sank. She couldn't be telling the truth. Dooku, the one friend he had in the world, the only person he could ever have any semblance of loyalty too after the genocide of his people...Had intended to betray him? No, it couldn't be possible. "Liar!" he growled at her. "Dooku would never betray me!"

Ivy's supple, red lips were raised in a slight smile. "Oh?" she asked before looking up. "Brainiac! What was the role of General Grievous in the schemes of Darth Sidious and Count Dooku in the Clone Wars?"

"Grievous, born as Qymaen jai Sheelal, was the cyborg Supreme Commander of the Droid Army of the Confederacy of Independent Systems for most of the Clone Wars," a booming voice explained, echoing through the halls of the ship with the vessell-like lights lining the walls illuminating with every cold, robotic word. "Desperate to help his people, Grievous took a job as an enforcer with the InterGalactic Banking Clan. However, after learning that the Huk had attacked Kalee, he headed home to gain vengeance. IGBC Chairman San Hill, after consulting with his ally, Separatist Head of State Count Dooku, arranged for a bomb to be placed on Grievous' shuttle, Martyr. Dooku reconstructed Grievous as a cyborg, intent on betraying him at the end of the Clone Wars, blaming him for the numerous war crimes of the CIS in exchange for amnesty from the Republic."

Grievous' eyes bulged upon this revelation. If he had a spine at this point, chills would surely be running down it. Dooku was the one who had turned him into this? Turned him into a mechanical monster?...A hollow _droid_? To be used and ultimately destroyed? "No…" the Kaleesh breathed to himself. "It can't be...The droid lies!"

"It's no droid, hun." Ivy sighed. "What you're hearing is Brainiac; an omnipotent and omniscient AI capable of destroying and harvesting entire planets...Until now. Now, he is my slave. My 'talent recruiter' and chauffeur until I have no more use for him."

Once more, Ivy walked to Grievous tank, looking up and down to examine him, like a expert artist admiring her masterpiece. She put a single, slender finger to her lip, smiling mischievously. "But you, General," she purred. "I have much greater plans for you. Rest assured, no one will ever mistake you for a droid again. And, if you play your cards right...Perhaps I can help your people rise to their former glory."

"My _people_?" Grievous gasped. For as much as Dooku promised, he had never once provided the Kaleesh with his race's salvation. Only vengeance against the Jedi. How powerful was this woman exactly. "You could actually...Save them from genocide?!"

Ivy laughed to herself as she slowly walked out of the room. "All in good time, dear. All in good time."

With that, she closed the door behind her, leaving Grievous to his contemplation.


	2. Chapter 2: The Chosen One

The General would prove to be critical in Ivy's plans. The frighteningly random and unorthodox strategies of Grievous would serve her army of plant creatures well. They would certainly be more responsive to his more unconventional and chaotic tactical style than droids. While she was staying in this universe, however, she had another recruit that she was hoping to pick up. One exceptionally strong in control of an energy field much like The Green; the dark side of the Force. If she could keep him in line, he'd make a fine 2nd in command. Perhaps they could even teach each other how to master their respective powers.

"Brainiac!" she ordered from her newly designed throne room, covered in a insurmountable number of plant species. "We have one more rest stop to make before we leave this galaxy. Take us to the Mustafar system in the Outer rim."

"Yes, mistress.", the cold, soulless machine echoed to the walls of the ship, as it beamed its way to the inhospitable lava planet. Ivy rose her hand to the window of her throne room as flowered vines dispersed from the glass, allowing her a view of the planet below. She looked with disgust at the molten, smoking Hell below here, an ungodly brew of machinery, sandy beaches and molten lava. Surely, nothing could grow in this backwards wasteland. Perhaps this is what the Earth would grow to look like after some time had it not been for the intervention of The Green.

After taking in the wretchedness of her surroundings, Ivy's eyes settled on her champion and knight; Anakin Skywalker. He and his former master, Obi Wan Kenobi, had been circling each other, engaged in heated banter as tensions boiled. An apple tree lowered its branch to Ivy, dropping a fresh Golden Delicious apple into her hand. "Dinner and a show." she laughed to herself, as she took a small bite out of the fruit, smiling as she chewed.

Obi Wan ignited his lightsaber, causing Anakin to tense up, preparing to make his own move. He reached for his weapon, pushed the button on the hilt and...Nothing. His lightsaber had appeared to be malfunctioning, a rare, but not unheard of, occurrence. Ivy's eyes widened, she'd have to get Anakin out of there quicker than expected.

"Brainiac, beam Skywalker out of there immediately!"

"As you wish, mistress."

A soft green light fell upon Anakin, revealing Brainiac's gigantic ship looming above him. The wind generated from the machine's engines blew all around the two Jedi. Obi Wan gasped in disbelief and confusion, Anakin was frozen in shock. After a good 12 seconds, Anakin was beamed up, his particles seemingly disappearing. Then, as soon as the ship had appeared above Obi Wan, it vanished, teleporting who knows how far away at light speed.

Anakin gasped as he re-materialized in the throne room. Still in shock, he could do nothing but look around his surroundings to try and assess the situation. They were simultaneously mechanical and natural, a kind of greenhouse containing all manner of fauna, but with the walls and ceiling lined with all manner of alien technology that even he didn't recognize.

"Hey, handsome," an alluring voice purred. Anakin turned his face to see a pale, radiant, red haired woman. She wore a kind of skintight biosuit covered in all manner of bright, fluorescent colors, a thorned crown hung on her head. As much as it shamed him to admit, she was even more beautiful than his Padme, a thought he internally cursed himself for expressing.

"Where am I?" Anakin asked, confused and alarmed. "What is this place? Do you work for the Chancellor?"

Ivy rolled her eyes. The very idea that she'd work for that meatbag was insulting. "I'd be caught dead before I submitted to that louse." she scoffed. "I serve none but The Green."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. Obviously, this woman displayed incredible power, perhaps on the level of his own master, but he had never heard of any Galactic organization going under the name of The Green. "'The Green?'" he asked.

"It's a kind of elemental energy field connecting all plant life.", she explained. "Similar to the Force. Which is why I sought you out. I am Poison Ivy, the Green's Chosen warrior and Queen. You waste your talents serving a Master who benefits nothing by being honest with you. I offer you all that you want and more as a successor."

"How can you possibly know what I want?" Anakin asked. This was hardly the first time he had been duped by someone in power who had offered him his desires. He had no intention of being deceived again.

Ivy walked over to Anakin slowly. She extended a hand to her mouth, as if to blow a kiss, before blowing a small cloud of pink smoke in Anakin's face. He coughed and gagged at first, the inhalant taking quite an effect on his lungs. When he returned to his senses, his heart practically skipped a beat. Padme stood before him, looking just as he remembered, only with a slightly greenish skin coloration and wearing nothing but a loincloth of leaves.

"P-Padme?" he practically cried. "I'm so sorry, I..."

Before he could finish, Padme kissed him, fogging hid mind up with beautiful, flashing colors, putting him in a state of dreamlike euphoria. Her lips tasted like the finest honey, better than they ever have before. When she pulled away, she stepped back to reveal two children. Toddlers. Presumably his own. Their cute little mouths opened in shock as they ran toward their father.

"Daddy!" they yelled, Anakin's arms extending before he wrapped them up in a warm, tight hug. The Chosen one cried tears of joy, this was the happiest he had ever been. Was this woman, this goddess, really capable of all of this?

Ivy walked up beside Anakin, smiling coyly. She snapped her "I can grant you all of this, Anakin." she vowed. "You stick around as my 2nd in command, teach me what you know of the Dark Side, I'll teach you my knowledge of The Green. There are many ways I can save your wife, I assure you. And, if not, I can certainly bring her and your children back. Back and better than you could possibly imagine."

Anakin turned to Ivy, falling to his knees still in tears at what he had just witnessed. "How can I trust you?" he asked. "I can't afford to be let down again. I've lost too much."

Ivy lifted Anakin's chin up slightly. "Because I have a clean slate." she explained. "Palpatine, the Jedi, they lied to you for years. You just saw first hand how powerful I am, and I don't have over a decade of gaslighting against me."

Anakin nodded. When he listened to the Jedi Council, his mother died. When he listened to Palpatine, he almost killed his wife. Ivy, stranger as she was, was the only person he had to turn to anymore. "I pledge myself to your teachings, my mistress." he vowed. "I will serve the cause of The Green."

Ivy smiled, kissing his forehead lightly. "That's a good little boy," she cooed. "And good little boys always get what they're promised."

Ivy walked away from Anakin confidently. He had been even more submissive than she hoped. "Where are you going, mistress?" Anakin asked.

"Just checking on your General." she explained. "Feel free to come along. It will certainly make things less awkward later."

'General?' Anakin thought to himself, as he followed his new master to the lower, basement levels of the ship. As the door automatically opened upon their arrival, Anakin was shocked and horrified upon his discovery; General Grievous, still alive, hovering in a bacta tank with his formerly metallic features encased in bark.

"GRIEVOUS!" Anakin screamed.

"SKYWALKER!" Grievous roared.

"Glad to see we're making progress." Ivy mused. "The transformation should be entirely complete in about an hour."

Anakin pushed past Ivy, slamming on the bacta tank hard enough to cause a slight crack. "I'm going to end this, once and for all!" he growled.

"I was hoping for the chance to kill another Jedi before leaving this galaxy, Skywalker!" Grievous seethed.

Before either of them could do anything, Anakin quicjly felt a vicelike grip take hold of his throat. A vine had wrapped around his neck, gripping tightly enough to almost burn. Simultaneously, Grievous felt a sharp, piercing pain echo throughout his entire nervous system, causing him to howl in agony.

Poison Ivy looked upon the 2 former enemies in burning anger. "Anakin, you are no longer a Jedi, are you not?!" she asked.

"N-No, mistress." Anakin choked out.

"And Grievous, you no longer serve the Confederacy of Independent Systems, do you not?"

"Of course not, mistress!" Grievous cried out.

"Good." replied Ivy, coldly, as she released her grip of pain on the pair. "Mother Nature can be as punishing as she is rewarding. The world you knew is at an end. I brought you into my team because you are both invaluable assets. Behave yourselves, and I promise you, you will be rewarded. And I assure you, this is a team you are on. A betrayal of your teammates will be treated as a betrayal of myself. And a betrayal of myself will be treated with slow, painful death. I have no time for your childish, masculine games."

With that she stormed out of the room, Anakin and Grievous lay silent for a moment. Finally, Anakin spoke up.

"You aren't worth it, Grievous." he bluntly told him. "I have more important things to concern myself with than a droid who dreamt he was a general. You're a tool to be used and discarded. If Ivy doesn't realize that now, she will soon."

Grievous laughed sinisterly in response. "Where's the fun in killing you now, Jedi scum? You'll slip up like you always do, Skywalker. Ivy will see for herself that you're hardly the hero you pretend to be. And when she does, I'll be the one with the lightsaber in hand to watch you fall."


	3. Chapter 3: New Beginnings

The vastness of space is something that brings all kinds of emotions to various types of people. Awe. Wonder. Fear. Loneliness. Poison Ivy felt nothing as she stared out into the endless frontier from her throne room balcony. Nothing but impatience and anxiety. Her time spent out here felt like a chore, all she wanted was to return to the Earth she knew and loved. A place that will be sprouting and erupting in life once her plans had been completed. A part of her wondered how well Harley was doing. Deep down, she felt an anguished guilt for the way she had hurt her. It was ultimately necessary, for the good of The Green, (Or, so she liked to tell herself) but it was nothing she was proud of. She certainly had a favor to return to her when she came back to Earth. She heard a knocking on her door, assuming it to be Skywalker. With a slight wave of her hand, the door opened, the former Jedi Knight walking through to greet his new master.

"Mistress," he greeted, bowing lightly before her. "I hope I'm not imposing."

Ivy sighed, shaking her head. "Imposing on what?" she asked. "This cold, dead wasteland does nothing for me but remind me of the beauty of my own home. You wanted to talk?"

Anakin nodded, shy as ever, as he slowly approached Ivy, leaning uncomfortable against a corner. Pam smiled slightly at the visibly shaking, moderately sweating Anakin. It was a reaction she knew all too well. Over 10 years of romantic and sexual repression colliding head first into a pheromone bomb like her was a recipe for disaster. Not that he probably didn't enjoy it to a degree. "My old Master..." he explained. "Wanted me to do terrible...Terrible things. All for the advancement of his own power. I just wanted to know what your end game is. If I'm to be a successor, after all..."

Ivy's lips upturned, as the Queen of the Green gave an uncharacteristically happy (Albeit crooked) smile. It was somewhat awkward for her, but it felt refreshing. "What you saw with Padme, Anakin." she explained. "That's what I want for everyone. Everyone's consciousness transferred into a perfect plant hybrid. Never having to be afraid of death or decay or overpopulating the planet. Nobody breathing poison in the air."

Anakin nodded attentively, staying quiet for a moment. "I just...I hope I haven't ruined things." he sighed.

Ivy turned to face him, an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

Anakin stared off into the expanse of the stars, breathing in deeply and trying to keep his composure to Ivy. "Before you teleported me to your ship, Padme confronted me." he explained. "I thought she betrayed me. Found a new lover in my Master. I hurt her. The way she...Looked at me. I don't know if I can ever forgive myself."

Ivy wasn't used to these more human moments, but she figured Anakin could use a couple words of comfort. "I've hurt those I cared for too." she explained. "It's an awful feeling. That being said...You don't need to tie all your worth to someone else. You'd be happier if you could learn to love yourself as much as you love the ones close to you. Just look at me and Har..."

Ivy stopped herself from finishing that sentence. She wasn't going to talk about Harley, least of all in front of a naive boy. "Who?" Anakin asked. "You and who?"

Pam closed her eyes. "Her name holds no meaning anymore." she told him, and herself. "Anyways, it's about time we check on the General. Wouldn't you agree?"

Anakin opened his mouth to counter, but found himself unable to do. "Yes, my mistress." he replied, as they walked to the basement level of the ship to check on the condition of the Kaleesh ex-warlord.

Ivy entered the room with a satisfied, proud look in her eyes as she gazed before her creation. In the bactic tank hovered a completely transformed Grievous; all his wires replaced with vines, his armor and machinery replaced with mutated Redwood. He looked like something out of a haunted forest.

"Brainiac!" she commanded. "Release Grievous from his tank!"

"Yes, my mistress.", the ship replied, as the liquid from the tank slowly began to drain. The lid began to open as the tank sunk deep into the floor. Grievous fell from the weak vines suspending him, his eyes opening immediately as he gave a gasp of fresh air. No longer did he have to worry about his crushed, ineffective lungs damaging his respiratory system, courtesy of Mace Windu. No longer did he have to worry about his lack of reproductive organs or being a cold, metal machine like the droids he so detested, He didn't know what to say. For the first time in forever, he felt almost...Happy.

"Your new body will function much the same as your old one, General." Ivy told Grievous. "Your 4 arms, your mobility...Took the liberty of replacing your shock cables with toxic secreting vines; a rather lovely combination of ricinus communis and cerbera odollam. Your armor has been re-created with mutated Redwood bark, your feet talons re-created with the bark of the giant sequoia. The only thing I wasn't able to recreate was your combat algorithms, though I've granted you a strong connection to The Green to give you sensory information on your surroundings. A kind of "radar sense", if you will, to enemy attacks."

Grievous bowed before his new mistress, still somewhat overcome by the shock of his newfound happiness, but not wanting to show any kind of softness that would betray his dominant image. "Thank you, my mistress." he told her. "Your new body will grant me many trophies."

Ivy rubbed her forehead in a slightly frustrated manner. "Don't let your lust for trinkets blind you, General." she warned him. "I brought you on as my General for your cleverness as much as I did your strength. If you find yourself in a battle without the intimidation of your opponents on your side, I expect you to retreat just as you would in your former body. This new one will provide a boost in many ways, but you aren't invincible."

"Of course, Mistress Ivy." he assured her, bowing his head and lowering himself below her majesty. He took in a deep breath of the air around him. It felt so fresh. So clean. The pheromone covered rooms of the ship were _meant_ to be appreciated with these new lungs. He'd make sure to return the favor to his new master, killing anyone who so much as looked at her the wrong way.

Anakin looked upon Grievous with an obvious and deep unease. The lung-sustaining injury that Mace Windu had laid on Grievous had made him a shell of his former self in combat. It certainly made him more complacent and submissive. Now that he was free of his crippling injury, he shuddered at what he was capable of now.

Ivy, on the other hand, smiled upon Anakin's reaction. If this was the kind of response that Grievous would generate from his own teammates, she could only imagine the kind of horror that her enemies would feel upon sight of him. She couldn't wait to see Batman's stunned face upon seeing the great terror she had created. "Well?" she urged Anakin. "Any words of encouragement for our Kaleesh friend? I, for one, find his makeover to be...Beautiful."

"It's...Uh.." Anakin struggled to find the words. "It's certainly a vast improvement over your previous form."

Grievous gave a coughless laugh at Anakin's clear discomfort and lack of composure. "Thank you, Skywalker.", he smugly replied. He was eating this moment up, he knew how difficult it must be for Anakin to give his former bitter enemy anything resembling a compliment. Even Ivy struggled to keep from laughing at Anakin's poor position. Before any of the 3 could say another word, Brainiac's voice emanated from the ship.

"My Mistress, one of your candidates is in danger. The Horseman Fury has been betrayed by her watcher, she's losing time."

"It's about time." Ivy smiled. "This place could use a feminine touch. Male egos are amusing, but they tend to get tiring after a while. Beam us there immediately, slave!"


End file.
